Fashion accessories are a form of personal expression. In the case of handbags, not only must the piece serve the functional purpose of containing and conveniently transporting personal items such as cosmetics and credit card holders, but the piece will also convey an impression about the person who carries it.
Unlike conventional handbags, which are static in appearance, the present clutch case has a unique, dynamic exterior appearance by virtue of a quantity of liquid contained within the handbag itself. The liquid stream can carry one or more types of decorative material, or two or more liquids of differing viscosities, to create an image of movement and flow that complements the clothing and other accessories worn by the person carrying the clutch case.